


Star Bound

by inkmoth



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dating, Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkmoth/pseuds/inkmoth
Summary: Zim has finally settled on earth but a previously unknown fleet from the Irken Empire shows up to ruin the life he's worked for.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib Membrane / Zim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 15





	Star Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Dib is 22 and Gaz is 20. Zadr will be present fyi.

Magenta eyes are wide and alert as the beeping sound fills the once quiet room, Pupils wide with worry and a hint of curiosity. Who would be calling at this hour? No-He listens more carefully, an antenna raising to focus more on the sound, that's not the dial of a communication. That is a warning call. Zim yawns and green hands move up to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes, Had this been an actual call then he would have asked his computer, or GIR, to mute it and he would return to sleep - But the warning beep lured him away from his want to sleep. Zim’s eyes widen again when he hears murmuring coming from behind him, A glance backwards reminds him that his human companion is still asleep behind him- And Zim did not want to disturb him, He knew that humans cherished this sleep. The alien slowly and delicately removes the covers from his chest and is about to make his escape to the laptop sitting on the desk when the covers unveil the arm of the human that was lazily resting across Zim’s stomach. He rolls his eyes but feels his chest warm at the sentiment; Oh, The foolish goopy feelings he had developed- And for a human at that! Zim was embarrassed. But for the first time in as long as Zim could remember he was actually happy with his situation. 

He manages to wiggle himself out of the others grasp causing minimal disturbance to the sleeping human who simply murmurs something then turns over in his sleep, Zim lets out an audible sigh of relief as he stands up from the bed. He turns on his heels and takes small but light steps towards the beeping computer, Light footfalls on the carpet so not the awaken the sleeping human within a room-Almost as if Zim was sneaking through some kind of dungeon with a fierce dragon just moments away from waking up. Well, It was a similar case. Zim knew all too well that humans were extremely grumpy if they did not get the required hours of sleep. Finally he reaches the computer, A green hand grasps the top of the spinning desk chair as he moves himself to sit within it. Once he is seated he spins back around to the desk and opens the beeping laptop, shuffling himself forward so his feet are tucked beneath the table. He slips his thumb under the laptop lid and pulls the screen upwards; The bright light that radiates from the screen feels like an assault on his eyes and it takes everything in him not to let out a hiss of annoyance. His eyes quickly adjust to the blinding light and he types his credentials into the computer, Despite being a defect of the Irken Empire he still used their tech to his needs. After a brief loading screen, probably due to the fact it was running on such a primitive human machine, the screen bursts to life. It shows a green and white grid covered in planets with Urth being in the centre of it, A few spaces away from earth is what looks like an Irken ship heading towards the planet. Zim squints his eyes towards the small pixelated ship on his screen and begins to ponder, What is an Irken ship doing out here? Zim was almost certain that Urth wasn’t on any of the empire’s Star Maps anymore. Zim’s hand reaches for the set of black headphones that are sat on the desk next to the computer and already connected to the headphone jack, He holds them up towards his antenna. 

“Computer” Zim whispers towards the computer. Instantly reacting to his words a small symbol appears at the bottom of the screen and gives him a reply.

“Yes, What is it?” The monotone voice of Zim’s computer answers, just as bored of his shenanigans as it ever was.  
“Identify the Irken ship shown on the star map!” Zim says in what could only be described as a yell contained within a whisper, He never was good at keeping his voice down.

“Fine.” The computer sighs before the image of the ship on the screen becomes enlarged, A dial noise also radiates from the computer for a few seconds before it speaks again. “Ship has the identity code of an Irken Specimen Collector.” 

“A collector?” Zim asks, a hand raising to his chin in ponder. “What are they doing on Urth?”

“Collectors are known for traveling to planets marked for Irken invasion and collecting living specimens from them to put into a menagerie” The computer explains and Zim nods along. 

“But Urth is not marked for invasion? Never has and never will” Zim speaks to himself. “Computer! Send a message to these collectors that Urth is off the table” 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Their communicator is damaged, They cannot receive messages” The computer spits, clearly becoming tired of zims antics. “Ship is destined to arrive in 24 hours”

Zim lets out a worried sigh as he closes the lid of the computer and places the headphones down, He sits back and lets the chair rotate back around to face the bed that his human was sound asleep on. Irkens, Coming to Urth? And not to mention, Collectors at that - Meaning Urth is marked for Invasion? Surely that cannot be correct. Zim catches his reflection in the full body mirror that sits next to the bed he sleeps in, He looks himself up and down upon realising he will soon have to face other Irken’s in his new form. Zim has changed a lot in the past ten years since he found out his mission was a lie, But the biggest change of all was his appearance. He’d worked with Dib over the years on ways to make himself appear more human; Zim still had his antena, bright magenta eyes and green skin but he was also taller, his body had developed more human attributes to it. He was essentially an overgrown irken, probably taller than the Tallest at this point, but if he wore clothes, put in his contacts and wore his wig then you wouldn’t be mistaken for thinking he was just a human with a really really weird skin condition. Zim then looks over at Dib who is still sleeping in the bed they share, Out of all the changes that Zim had embraced the strangest was probably that is arch enemy was now his partner. How was he going to explain to other Irkens that he had gone native?


End file.
